I'll Love You Forever
by Wishlc
Summary: "I'm nothing without you two."/


The brunette girl stood on the stage. She was a woman now. A young woman.

Shyly, she tapped on the microphone. She was finally ready to take on her life.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sophie Dawson-Moon. I'd like to give a speech,"

"The last, oh I don't know, 10, 15 years of my life have been a mess. A huge one. But I've learned a lot about my family. Especially my mother; Allyson Moon. She's been through the most, and we've been by each other's sides the whole time,"

"When I was born, my mother was a beautiful, glowing 20 year old. She was dating a man, I'm not even sure what his name was. That man, Dallas was it, was my biological father- _is_ my biological father. It's hard to say I'm even half of him. A man I never got to know,"

"He wasn't good to my mom. Maybe before I was born, but a man who leaves when his wife, girlfriend, daughter, mom, sister, whoever is it, needs him most, is not a good man to me,"

"Anyways, after he left, my mom struggled. For some time I blamed myself. I thought that I was the reason she had gone through so much trouble; because of me, she wasn't able to accomplish things she wanted to,"

"But I realized that it was not my fault that she was struggling. Turns out, it was the man who conceived me. My mother wanted a baby. She wanted me. She knew that babies weren't easy. But you know what else she knew? She knew it takes two,"

"And she's right. A daughter or a son has the right to have a mother and father, father and father or mother and mother in his or her life. A child has a right to two parents,"

"That's when my mom's hardships started. She didn't have help with me. I mean, sure, she got child support, but he didn't provide things a father should provide for his child. Not at all,"

"Not only that, but my mom had lost contact with all of her friends when she had moved to New York to go to college. She had no help. I don't think she needed it, though. She's such a responsible and loving, caring mother,"

Her brown eyes scanned the room, searching for her mom. There she was, tears streaming down her face. There was a huge smile plastered on her face and she mouthed 'I love you.'

"But every day, my little baby self woke up and cried and cried, begging for her attention. Begging for food, and cuddles and diaper changes and love. I wanted my mom,"

"I grew up in that little house. Our little home. Some may have seen it as a shack that wasn't a loving home environment, but I loved it. As long as I was with my mom. Which wasn't always the case,"

"My mother worked. More than one job, actually. And, they weren't fun jobs either. Things like cashiers, clothes folders, kitchen helpers and even helping out at homeless shelters. She's such an amazing woman,"

"When I was 5 years old, my grandma moved in for a few months. That is, until she passed away. I loved her. I loved her like my own mother. When my mother wasn't there, she was. Sure, it was only 5 months, but we got close. I was heartbroken when she died. But I knew I still had my mom, and that was all that mattered,"

"Add that to the list of more hard things for my mother. Her own mom, her flesh and blood, was gone. If that was my mom we had to bury, I'd probably go into shock,"

"My mother and I have a special relationship. Some people in this room can relate to having one parent. A mom, or a dad, maybe even a aunt, uncle, grandpa or grandma, but not everyone has experienced what I have. We were in poverty for years and years,"

"But my mom persevered. With little me, right by her side. We did it, and look at me now. I can thank many people for that, but there was a certain man who helped the most,"

I winked to the part of the room where my mother sat. With him, right by her side.

"Austin Monica Moon."

Everyone chuckled.

"Or as I call him, Dad. He doesn't mind if I call him dad or not. But he acts likes one to me, so what else would I call him? Would you call the man who raised you, by his first name? Because I feel like that doesn't show respect,"

"Because he's your dad! People think that if he didn't make you, he's not your father. But that's not true. It's not even close to being true. Whether he's your biological dad, adoptive dad, step-dad, or just the man who helped raise you, he's a dad,"

"Let me explain something to everyone. A father is someone who cares for you. He pays for you, he feeds you, he makes time for you, he teaches you right from wrong and he loves you. He loves you unconditionally,"

"My father adopted me when I was eleven years old. Long story short, he was my mother's best friend before she moved to New York, and they met again. And they fell in love. It made me happy to see my mom with a man who loved her. Who was in love with her. And me,"

"He took care of us. It was like God sent him right to us. He's what we needed, and what we got. Without him, I have no idea, none at all, what my mom and my life would be right now,"

She was beginning to cry, as were mom and dad.

"Austin stepped into our lives, and made them shine, like the sun against a glass window. Everything was better. I was happier, my father was happier, but most importantly, my mother was happier,"

Everyone was clapping and smiling.

"I learned so much from my parents. Everything important I know, I have learned from them. They are, and will be, the most important people in my life forever."

Sophie walked down the steps and over to her parents.

"Sophie, baby, that was amazing. You are the best daughter," Ally whispered, hugging Sophie. "I love you."

Austin stood beside her, holding her from the side. "That was very sweet, Soph."

Sophie hugged them both. "Mom, Dad, I'd be nothing without you two."

* * *

**A/N: This was something I thought of while I was bored. **

**I'm going to make this into a 2-shot(:**

**Review?**


End file.
